


Alpha

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Remake of Alpha and Omega
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 8





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated the other Alpha Omega story I did because I thought I had a cool idea and I wasted it- so I remade it. It's really not like the other one at all, but, dare I say, it's improved, even if it is a different story

Ranmaru wasn’t all that interested in finding a partner- he was only at this stupid matchmaking ball because his sister wanted to go, and he wasn’t going to let some lowlife sniff out _his_ little sister. But he felt an undeniable connection the second that he had met eyes with a man standing in the corner. 

Ranmaru would cross the room immediately. He wasn’t going to act like he hadn’t felt anything, and from the doe-eyed look the other man was giving him, the other man had clearly felt it, too. How couldn’t he feel it? Ranmaru’s chest had heated up, and should he have taken the time to check it, he’d have actually noticed a faint red marking- like a scratch mark. It wasn’t a pretty scar, but it was a sign that he had found his meant-to-be partner. 

Ranmaru had never thought it was bullshit- because he had seen his mother. Her scar had faded after his father was lost, but his dad had marked her in other ways. Ranmaru had seen her shoulders, when she wore certain shirts. Ranmaru hated looking at the deep, gouge like marks she wore. They made him sick, because it was a great way to get the point across that she was taken, but it wasn’t like she was immune to pain. They must’ve hurt. Ranmaru was a cold man, but he was never a cruel one. How could you bring yourself to hurt the one person you’re supposed to love? You’re supposed to rely on them, and trust them. 

Clearly his father hadn’t trusted his mother. 

Bastard. 

The other man, a man just a tad bit taller than Ranmaru with dark, wavy hair and a pretty face with dark purple eyes, had been leaning against a wall. Despite the look on his face, and his new scar- just faintly showing above the collar of his nice dress shirt, men and even some women had begun to take notice of his vulnerable state. 

This man was a beta, through and through. Or maybe Ranmaru’s Alpha status was so intense that it stunned the man into a purely submissive position. Ranmaru didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He saw the way some of the other Alphas had taken notice, their eyes mimicking the look that a predator gets while stalking his prey, and like hell was Ranmaru going to let them take what was _his_. Ranmaru’s hand would land on the wall near the man’s head, and he’d lean in. The other man could feel Ranmaru’s breath, hitting his chin, and his purple eyes stuck on Ranmaru’s multi-colored ones. 

“Why don’t you and I get outta here?” Ranmaru would suggest, his voice deeper. The man would nod, an intense look of want and nerves crossing his face at the same moment. “‘Ve gotta let someone know not to get into trouble. Keep close. Don’t feel like gettin’ into a fight tonight.”

People always wanted what they couldn’t have. A new beta was basically an enticing cut of meat to any unclaimed Alphas. Unfortunately, it really wasn’t too rare for an Alpha to snatch a brand new beta- and admittedly, Ranmaru was getting plenty of looks, too. Betas brushing themselves against him, trying to get his attention. He didn’t even see them. Why would he want one of them when he’d just found his own? Ranmaru would turn, to make his way back to his sister, but he’d feel the man grab onto his sleeve, holding on to follow. 

Wouldn’t want to lose him. 

When someone would have bumped into the man, separating him from Ranmaru’s sleeve- Ranmaru would’ve stopped, his eyes narrowing. It wouldn’t take long for him to find the man, grabbing him, his long fingers wrapping possessively around the man’s wrist. Ranmaru would continue through the crowd, but the man was tethered much more securely than he had been. 

“Oi.” Ranmaru would get the attention of his sister, speaking to another man, twirling her hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes. The man’s eyes would hover on the boy Ranmaru was holding onto, but one harsh look from Ranmaru would get the other man to back off, of both Ranmaru’s beta _and_ his sister. “I expect you’re not gonna go home with anyone.”

“If you are, why can’t I? If you’re leaving, I’m my own boss.” She would cross her arms across her chest, and Ranmaru’s eyes would narrow. He’d bring his free hand up, and he’d roughly pull down the collar of his shirt, and her eyes would narrow, looking at the boy with a newfound interest. “Really? You actually matched?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Ranmaru would click his tongue. “But if you don’t come home alone tonight, I’m expectin’ to see _your_ match mark.”

She would roll her eyes. “Whatever.” 

Ranmaru would give her one last warning look, before pulling the boy with him towards the exit. If there’s anyone that the man needs to tell, he doesn’t speak about it. “Name’s Ranmaru.”

“Tokiya.”

Ranmaru was an adult, which meant that he had his own apartment- and that’s where he was heading. Tokiya would turn his hand, so that his fingers would wrap around Ranmaru’s wrist as well. There’s a vulnerability in his voice- some fear. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

Ranmaru’s eyebrows would furrow, but he’d turn to look at Tokiya’s face. Tokiya did seem almost a bit afraid- clearly not unaffected from the feelings from the match, but he was also clearly confused. He really didn’t know what was happening. Ranmaru would head to his car. “Look. I’ll bring you to my place and we can talk about it there.” Ranmaru was hyper aware of all of the looks that Tokiya was getting- the hungry, aggressive ones. Ranmaru wasn’t going to wait for some asshole to try to make a move on Tokiya. “Here’s not really a good place for a conversation. You’re a prize that people’re all tryin’ to take.”

“What?” Tokiya would look around, only now just finally seeming to notice the leers, stepping closer to Ranmaru’s car. 

“If y’stick close to me, no one’s gonna touch you.” Ranmaru would pat Tokiya on the back, unlocking the car for him. Tokiya wouldn’t hesitate to climb into the car, and Ranmaru would make his way to his own side. He’d start the car and take off quickly. “So you really don’t know what’s happening? Why were you at a match making ball if you weren’t looking for a match?”

“A match making ball? I- my mother asked me to go to this. She told me that it was run by one of her friends and that she was too ill to make it, and wanted me to go in her place. I’ve never heard of a match making ball before.”

Ranmaru would give him a quick, curious glance. Tokiya seemed to be telling the truth. “Well obviously you’re not just a normal human. You’ve got the match mark.”

“Match mark?”

“Guess I should’a figured you wouldn’t know what that was. You’re feelin’ weird, right?”

Tokiya’s face would go bright red. “Weird. Yeah.”

“Yeah. And you’ve got that mark on your chest-” 

Tokiya would blink, his hand moving up to his chest, “I… do?”

“You can look at it when we’re at my place. But yeah. You do. It’s because we matched.”

“You keep saying matched- I don’t understand.”

Ranmaru would breathe out a sigh. “Have you heard of those soulmate things?”

“I mean, I do know of the soulmate idea, yes.”

“That’s basically what this is. Our partners get decided for us.”

“That’s insane, and not how that works.”

“Tokiya, you followed me, and when I told you that we were going to my place, you got in my car. You didn’t even know my name until we were outside of the building.”

“...I… that isn’t like me.” 

“I can believe that. It’s the match. It fucks with your head.” Ranmaru reaches over, grabbing Tokiya’s hand, a bit roughly. “Tell me what you’re feeling when I do this.’

“My hearts beating far too quickly.” Tokiya’s hand would lift to his chest. His hand is gripping Ranmaru’s back. “This doesn’t make sense- you’re… you said something that made you… made… us? We…? It… it implied we weren’t… _normal humans_?” 

“Yeah. We’re not totally supernatural or anything- sort of like… really fuckin’ tame werewolves. There’s no full moon transformations, or growing fur and fangs- it’s really mostly this match thing, and maybe a bit of a tendency towards aggression.”

“I’m not an aggressive person.”

“You’re not an alpha.”

“Then I’m an Omega?”

“Nah. Omega’s are the lowest of the chain. You’re a beta. A second in command in a wolf pack. The match is really the only reason why I use werewolves as an example- wolves are the ones with the whole Alpha Beta thing going on.” Ranmaru would pull into the parking lot of his apartment. “C’mon. We can finish this inside.”

Tokiya would follow Ranmaru inside, and he’d only be in for a moment when his hand would lift back towards his shirt. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Right down there.” Ranmaru would point. Tokiya would head down immediately, not even bothering to close the door before he’d begin to unbutton his shirt, pulling it back to look at the red line down his chest. 

“Why? What’s the point of this mark?”

“It looks just like mine.” Ranmaru would move his shirt a bit to better show Tokiya. “Not all the marks are exactly the same. Some of ‘em get similar, but ours are identical. Same spot, same color, same length.”

“You said I’m the beta, which would mean you’re the alpha- how was that figured out?”

Ranmaru would snort. “What? You wanted to be the alpha?”

“I still don’t even know what’s going on.”

Ranmaru would lean against the doorframe to the bathroom. “It’s just something you know. I’m aggressively an alpha. And like I said- alphas are a lot more aggressive than betas are.”

“I suppose that there isn’t much I can say about your aggression. I- still find it hard to believe that I just learned your name and I’m already in your home.” Tokiya would cover his face, but he doesn’t miss Ranmaru’s uneasy expression. It almost mirrors how Tokiya is feeling right now. “What-?”

“Is there a way I can make you feel better? You’re kinda rubbin’ off on me.”

“How?”

“It’s not perfect, but I can sort of feel what you’re feelin’. Less of an exact feeling and more of a… sense of it. You’re freaking out, right? Because I can feel that.” 

“I still have so many questions.” Tokiya’s voice is so quiet, his eyebrows drawn in. 

“Go ahead and ask. But why don’t we go sit on the couch?”

Tokiya would nod, following him out and joining Ranmaru on the couch. “Are- we’re… both guys.” Tokiya’s face is a bit red. “Is that… normal?”

“Honestly? Not really.” Ranmaru would shrug. “Most matches are meant for a strong bloodline, to keep ‘em going. Obviously we can’t do that- which is really why most matches aren’t same sex.”

“And your thought on the matches?”

“It was gonna happen eventually. I wasn’t rushing it.”

“But you always figured it would happen. So it’s… important to you.”

“I guess, yeah.”

“Are you upset? That you didn’t get a conventional match?”

“Not really. I respect the rules of matches- and that mark on your chest means that you’re my match. That’s enough for me.”

“I was never told about any of this.” Tokiya would put his head in his hands. Surprisingly, when he feels Ranmaru’s hand on his back- he does feel a bit better. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“Tell me about how you grew up, then.”

“I was only ever raised by my mom. She told me that my dad had run away and left- and we moved a lot. I wasn’t ever really allowed out of the house very often, and I was homeschooled.”

Ranmaru would give a humorless smile. “So, another thing about the way I grew up- another wolf similarity, I guess, is that we sort of have a pack. A community to grow up in. Sounds like your mom left-” Ranmaru would frown. “That’s not a good thing. It’s basically like breaking a law. Really doesn’t go over well with us.”

Tokiya would feel a wave of fear, his eyes too wide, and his voice is quiet. “Are you-?”

Ranmaru would actually flinch. “What? Gonna hurt you? Kill you?”

Tokiya would stay quiet. 

Ranmaru would click his tongue. “You’re my one and only match. I’m not gonna hurt you, and I’m not gonna let anyone else hurt ya, either.”

“Are people going to try?” Tokiya’s voice would shake. 

Ranmaru would sigh. His hand hasn’t moved from Tokiya’s back. “I can’t make any promises that they won’t. ‘S not your fault that your mom left, but some people still aren’t gonna take kindly to it.”

“Why would she send me back?” Tokiya would glance away, but Ranmaru can tell that he’s beginning to cry. “Does she… do you think she was trying to get rid of me?” 

“I don’t know, Tokiya. I wish I could tell you.” 

“I should call her. I should ask her about this.” Tokiya sounds determined, and Ranmaru can’t say that he thinks that it’s a great idea- but he isn’t going to stop him. 

“If that’s what you need to do.”

Tokiya would leave the room, pulling out his phone as he goes, and Ranmaru would watch him. 

It’s only about two or three minutes in when Ranmaru can tell that the conversation isn’t going well. He thinks that Tokiya is off the phone at the ten minute mark, but he doesn’t come out. Tokiya’s upset is suffocating. 

It’s bad enough to the point that Ranmaru finds himself seeking out Tokiya. Tokiya had gone into the bathroom for his conversation, and Ranmaru would simply knock on the door. Ranmaru thinks he can hear Tokiya crying, but there doesn’t seem to be any other noise. Tokiya would take a second to open the door, seemingly trying to have wiped the tears off of his face, but it’s so obvious he had been crying. 

“It didn’t go well.” Ranmaru would state. It’s not a question. 

“It didn’t go well.” Tokiya echoes, his voice empty. 

“D’ya wanna talk about it?” Ranmaru would ask, his voice a bit gruff. He wants Tokiya to stop feeling sad. His number one priority feels like it’s to get Tokiya to feel better- but that doesn’t change the fact that he isn’t very good at comforting people. 

“She was hoping that sending me to that party would get them off her trail- she… she wasn’t expecting me to make it out.” Tokiya would shove his hand over his mouth, stifling a sob. Ranmaru notices his hands shaking. “I- probably wouldn’t have, would I? If we hadn’t matched?”

“You probably would’a been found out, yeah.” Ranmaur’s voice is flat. “The party had basically just started- someone would’a eventually started askin’ about you and your family.”

“Are you going to be in trouble? Matching with me?”

“Actually, I think it’s gonna be the opposite.” Ranmaru would return to his earlier position of leaning against the door. “Our match ain’t gonna convince any of the super loyal crazy pack members, but most of ‘em should actually back off of you. My family’s pretty big in the whole event thing. The name Kurosaki is well known, so you matching with me and _staying_ with me will wipe your name clean. Your mom’s never gonna be welcome back- but they’ll give you a chance because you’re matched. ...Most of ‘em.”

“And the others?” Tokiya’s throat is dry.

“They’re gonna hold you to what your mom did. But I told ya, you don’t need to worry about it. No one’s gonna touch you, ‘s long as you stick with me.”

“Won’t that get you in trouble with the pack?”

Ranmaru would snort. “Protecting my match? No way. If we weren’t matched, I’d get myself in some hot water- but I’d probably make a laughing stock outta myself if I stood to the side and let you get hurt.”

“Are… are the crazy loyalist types the only ones that are going to be after me?”

“Sorta.” Ranmaru would rub the back of his neck. “Right now you’re in a pretty vulnerable position. You’re a brand new, unmarked beta.”

“Unmarked?” Tokiya would raise an eyebrow. “Then what is the mark on my chest?”

“Not that kinda markin’. Yeah, it shows that you’re a _match_ , but it doesn’t show that you have a _partner_. ‘T mark you is sorta like a scent thing with dogs. It’s something I have to do.”

Tokiya would stay quiet, watching him curiously with an almost nervous expression. Finally, he’d speak, his voice very quiet. “And what does marking entail?”

“There’s a couple ‘a ways I could go about it. The most humane way is biting.”

“Humane? How…” Tokiya’s mouth really feels dry now. “What are some of the other ways?”

“I’ve seen people get creative. Real obvious scratches- bruises, cuts, just… _marks_. Fuckin’ hate seein’ those. The worst I’ve ever seen is _branding_. Course, some people just keep their partners on fuckin’ leashes or shit.”

“You seem to feel strongly about this.”

“‘S because I’ve always known I was an alpha, and as far as I’m concerned, the alpha needs to protect his partner.” Ranmaru shrugs a bit, but his jaw seems tight. “I think the beta is weaker. ‘S why they need to be protected. But I think that people forget that their partner is their _partner_ , not their property. Betas aren’t a fuckin’ showcase- the alpha takes care of the beta, and the beta takes care ‘a the alpha. The way I think about the relationship is like the birds that ride on hippos. They eat all the bugs off of the hippos back, to keep the hippo healthy, and they get fed, too, from the bugs. Helps ‘em both out. The point of an alpha beta relationship is that the alpha has a second in command. I’ve gotta protect you from everything. And that means me, too. What kind of alpha would hurt their beta?” Ranmaru definitely seems passionate about this idea- but Tokiya’s face would soften. Ranmaru had gotten off on a bit of a tangent, but he seems to be calming back down. “I will tell ya that I won’t mark you unless you want me, too, but the longer you go unmarked, the harder my job is gonna be. Alphas are aggressive, if I haven’t gotten that point across yet. That means that if an unmatched alpha sees you and decided that they want you, they’re gonna try to force you into submission.”

“Force me into submission?” Tokiya sounds terrified. 

“Yeah. I told you I won’t mark you without consent, but there’s plenty ‘a people that aren’t gonna play by that rule. I’m not sayin’ this to threaten you into letting me mark you, either. I’ve got no plans to let another alpha get close to you- but you’ve gotta know the dangers. You can’t trust most of these people. Not while you’re unmarked.”

Tokiya would swallow, and he’d nod, but he’d look away from Ranmaru. “I’m… sorry. I’ve… had a lot thrown at me tonight. I don’t think I can handle much more right now.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. You’re gonna be safe in my apartment anyways.”

Tokiya would close his eyes, slumping against the counter. He’d hang his head, and he’d cry. He’d sob, his shoulders shaking, choked noises working their way from his throat. Ranmaru would step forward, almost a bit hesitantly, but Tokiya would throw his arms around Ranmaru, seemingly out of instinct. Ranmaru would wrap his arms around Tokiya, and would let Tokiya cry himself out. 

“I don’t think I have anywhere to go.” Tokiya would say, his voice hoarse. 

“...I hate to say it, but I don’t really think I could let you go back, if your mom’s really a deserter. Matched or not- if you go back, there’s not much I’d be able to do to protect you. But you’ve got a place here. Always.”

“This just doesn’t seem right.”

“It’s real immediate, I know. Not a lot of dating or courting here. But y’told me yourself, you feel it. It’s real hard to explain- it just feels…”

“Right.” Tokiya lets out a dry laugh. “It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't. 'Specially not to you, I'd guess. Least I was raised to expect this."

"Apparently I was raised as a sacrifice." Tokiya would mumble bitterly. 

"'M not gonna tell you to just forget that, because I can't imagine that you could. But starting today that's over. Alright?"

"...Okay." Tokiya wasn't sure about any of this- but between having no other choice, and admittedly _wanting_ this, just a little bit, Tokiya's decisions were made. 

"I think that's enough questions for one night. You've gotten yourself upset enough for now."

Tokiya wouldn't pull back from the hug just yet, and Ranmaru wouldn't let him go. Tokiya would close his eyes, thoroughly exhausted from the past hour- but it isn't until he nearly manages to fall asleep leaning against Ranmaru that Ranmaru finally pulls him back. 

“You should go lay down.” Ranmaru is holding Tokiya a bit away from him, keeping the boy awake, and Tokiya would reach up to rub his eyes, nodding. 

“Should I sleep on the couch?”

Ranmaru would click his tongue. “Y’might as well as just sleep on the bed. ‘M not gonna do anything.”

“Alright.” Tokiya isn’t awake enough to even really want to argue right now, so he’s quiet when Ranmaru leads him into the bedroom. 

“Y’wanna borrow some clothes?” They were both still in dress clothes- but Tokiya was dressed up a bit more than Ranmaru was. 

Tokiya would glance away, but he’d nod, his face a bit red. “Please.”

Ranmaru would toss him a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts a few seconds after digging through the drawers, and Tokiya would backtrack to change in the bathroom, folding his clothes carefully. Tokiya would have to take a second to let himself be anxious- what was he going to do about clothing? He clearly hadn’t brought any of his things with him, because he was _supposed_ to go back home when he was done attending the party, and now it sounds like he isn’t going to be able to return at all. 

Tokiya wants to distrust Ranmaru- but between his mother, clearly not having planned on his return, and the warm, inconceivable trust that Tokiya felt for Ranmaru just by looking at him would let Tokiya push the thoughts out of his head for now. He’d head back into the bedroom, albeit a bit hesitantly, and he’d notice that Ranmaru was already changed and lying in the bed. He’s on the far side of the bed, and his back is facing the spot he’s left open for Tokiya. 

Tokiya would carefully climb into the other side of the bed, choosing to remain closer to the edge. Ranmaru stays on his own side. 

In the morning, Tokiya has to take a moment to take everything in. He’s not naive enough to believe that it was all a dream- especially not when his eyes are sore from crying last night, and he had turned over in his sleep, to face Ranmaru’s back. 

Maybe naive wasn’t the right word. If he could see Ranmaru and still think that he was dreaming, he’d probably just be stupid. 

“Stop.” Ranmaru’s voice sounds tired. Tokiya doesn’t think he’s even opened his eyes. “You’re bullying yourself. I can tell.”

“Only a little.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet. “Not much.”

Ranmaru would turn around, and Tokiya would look at his face. Ranmaru’s hair had been flattened, and his mascara smeared. 

“Are your eyes natural?” Tokiya would ask. 

“Nah. Just fell asleep in my contact.”

“You shouldn’t do that.” Tokiya would frown. “That could be dangerous.”

Ranmaru would raise an eyebrow, but a corner of his lip is upturned. He’d grunt. “I’ll take it out in a minute.”

“Good.”

“Why don’t we stay in? Learn more about each other.” Ranmaru would suggest, though his eyes would close. “Probably a good place to start. And I think you could use a break, before ya get swarmed with people tryin’ ‘ta take you.’

“Thanks for reminding me.” Tokiya would sigh. “But that sounds good.”

“I need another twenty minutes before we do anything.” Ranmaru would turn to his stomach, his arms moving up, under the pillow. He’d let out a large yawn, almost like a dog’s. It was cute, in Tokiya’s opinion. 

“I’ll take this chance to go freshen up.” Tokiya would mumble, sliding himself out of bed. Ranmaru would grunt in acknowledgment as Tokiya heads to the bathroom. He’d take a quick five minute shower, scrubbing his face more than anything, and he’d use Ranmaru’s towel- trying to dry himself off quickly and lightly, so that he doesn’t completely wet the towel. It was strange, using someone else’s towel- but he had a feeling that Ranmaru wouldn’t be that upset. 

Tokiya would just get in the clothes he had slept in last night- Ranmaru’s clothes. Tokiya would have to forgo brushing his teeth, but at least he felt a bit cleaner, even wearing dirty clothes. 

By the time Tokiya had finished up in the bathroom, Ranmaru was beginning to get up. Now that Tokiya is beginning to settle down, he’s also beginning to get riled up, hugging the walls when Ranmaru passes. Ranmaru would clap him on the shoulder on the way to the bathroom. 

“Relax.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff. “Ya don’t need to walk on eggshells, alright? I know this is all new to ya, but I haven’t lied to you. That mark on your chest gives you my protection. ‘M not gonna do anything.” 

Tokiya would give an almost sheepish smile. “Thank you.” He’d mumble. Ranmaru would walk into the bathroom and would close the door. Tokiya would head to the living room, settling in on the couch. He’d take out his phone, though it’s nearly dead. He never carried around his charger. 

All he had on him were his keys, his phone and his wallet. His keys were useless now, he wasn’t that financially well off as it was, and he was so far from his job that he wasn’t sure what he was going to do about that- and now his phone was nearly dead. He’d make a checklist in his head. 

He should have enough money to buy himself a charger, a toothbrush and two or three cheap outfits from a cheap store. A pair of jeans and a few shirts. He could just work with his dress shoes. Tokiya would put his head in his hands would let out a quiet groan. 

“What’re you so stressed over?” Ranmaru isn’t wearing a shirt. He’s only wearing a pair of sweatpants, and a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He looks a bit anxious- but Tokiya realizes that it’s because of him. 

“I’m just trying to make a game plan.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet as he lets his hands drop. “I feel bad, that you feel what I do. I’m… a bit of a worrier.” 

“Guess I’m gonna have to figure out how to make you relax.” Ranmaru would grunt. “We’ll get around to it. But ya didn’t really answer my question. Game plan for what?”

“I don’t have anything. ...The only things I have to my name are what I had on me last night- which really isn’t much.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout that. We can go out ‘t get things later.”

Ranmaru was fully planning on covering for Tokiya- but Tokiya would nod because he didn’t expect more than to be brought to a store. There would have been much more kickback if Tokiya had known that Ranmaru was planning on buying _anything_ for him. 

Ranmaru would head back towards his room, and when he comes back, he’s ditched the towel and had traded it for a shirt. He’d go sit down on the couch, and Tokiya would take him in. 

Ranmaru’s hair is entirely flat now, his bangs lying across his forehead, and both of his eyes are grey. Not quite the vibrant pink, or the unusual heterochromia, but they were still unique. 

They’d spend the afternoon talking. 

Tokiya’s backstory wasn’t interesting. He had grown up with his mother, being homeschooled. He didn’t have many friends and had spent most of his time playing smaller instruments that he could bring with him when they moved, and reading. He had always been a few reading levels higher than most kids his age- not that he was around enough of them to know. And that was most of his interests, too- reading, and music. He liked singing, but his mother often told him that she had headaches and preferred it when he read quietly. 

Ranmaru’s backstory was a bit more interesting. He had grown up with his mother and his sister, his father had gotten himself in some trouble and had disappeared. Ranmaru was pretty sure he was dead. But he had gone to school with the same group of people from kindergarten to Senior year, and had actually been one of the top of his class. He’d spent a lot of time protecting his mother and sister, as the man of the family, and they had both been surprised when he had gotten his own home away from them. Ranmaru was a bit of a lone wolf, not really making or keeping friends. His interests were sleeping, cooking and playing his bass, about as simple as Tokiya’s. 

Ranmaru had more interesting short stories for Tokiya, ranging from fights he had gotten into as a child and some of his failed kitchen creations, to stories about standing up for his sister to bragging about his match as a kid. 

“Used ‘t tell everyone that I was gonna be the shit. Best Alpha there was.” Ranmaru would give a bit of a crooked grin. “Kids used ‘ta talk about matches all the time, and I wasn’t really an exception. But y’know-” This story had been one of Ranmaru’s last, hours into them talking. He’d nudge Tokiya’s shoulder, and his grin would turn cheeky. “Might’a been right. Still a little early on, but I think I did pretty alright.”

Tokiya would snort. As the conversation had progressed, his posture had relaxed and his reactions had become more genuine and less restrained. “Thanks.”

“‘M here to please.” 

Tokiya would let his head fall back onto the couch. “I’m hungry.” He’d comment. It had been some time since he had last eaten. 

“Yeah. I am too.” Ranmaru would mutter. “Why don’t we get dressed? We can go grab somethin’ and then we can stop somewhere to pick ya up what y’need.”

“Sounds good.” Tokiya would nod. He’d push himself up, trying to decide on exactly what he was going to wear. He’d finally decide on just putting on his dress pants and leaving the sweatshirt. Thanks to the darker color of the pants and shirt, it didn’t look strange on him, and Tokiya was glad of that. Especially because his dress shirt wasn’t necessarily comfortable. 

Ranmaru would have waited until Tokiya had left his bedroom to go get changed himself, but they would have headed out when Ranmaru left. Tokiya had gotten a glance into Ranmaru’s closet- and wasn’t surprised when Ranmaru would have come out. Ranmaru would have actually forgone everything but the mascara and contact, keeping the jewelry to a minimum and the hair gel out. Tokiya thinks of Ranmaru’s hair last night, and he can guess why Ranmaru didn’t do his hair. It must take at least a half an hour.

Dinner was nice. The community must be fairly close knit, because the waiter seemed to recognize Ranmaru, but would look at Tokiya, almost distrusting. Ranmaru would make a point to get Tokiya to sit towards the far edge of the booth, and would sit on the outside of it. The waiter would seem to back off of Tokiya just a bit after seeing Ranmaru’s protective attitude over him. 

Dinner would have gone smoothly. Tokiya would have been a bit surprised, because Ranmaru had mentioned that he had a fondness for meat- but the sheer size of the burger that Ranmaru had ordered had seemed like a _lot_ of meat, but Ranmaru had eaten it all. Tokiya had eaten almost everything on his plate, and Ranmaru would have finished off what Tokiya couldn’t. 

“Thanks.” Tokiya would mumble, and Ranmaru would chuckle. 

“Yeah. You ready to get outta here?” 

Tokiya would nod, and he’d move to reach into his pocket. He was expecting to at least split it, but Ranmaru would wave his hand, slipping his own card into the leather holder for the bill. Tokiya would go a bit red, and almost a bit unsure, would hesitate. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout. I’ve got it covered.” Ranmaru would reassure. 

“...Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it.”

Ranmaru had driven them to the restaurant, and he’d drive them to a store- a sort of all around type of store. 

“It’ll work to just pick up some ‘a things you’ll need.” Ranmaru would mumble, getting out of the car. He’d walk around as Tokiya gets out of the car, and he’d offer his arm. “Gotta be careful. It’s a real open area.” 

Tokiya would nod, closing the door and taking Ranmaru’s arm. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but they walk inside, Tokiya’s hand wrapped around the inside of Ranmaru’s elbow. It felt a little formal, something Ranmaru wasn't used to- but it got the point across and kept Tokiya at ease.

Tokiya would keep the trip light, getting the basics of what he needed, which was exactly the list he had gone over this morning. Ranmaru would keep him from buying a few things- assuring him that they could share toothpaste and shampoo. The only thing that Tokiya would let himself cheat on would be a single novel, and it was partly Ranmaru’s fault- because Ranmaru would have seen the way Tokiya was eyeing the book, and he’d nudge Tokiya forward. 

“Might as well as look it, right? No harm in that.” 

That was how Tokiya had managed to convince himself to get it, even though he really probably shouldn’t. 

Tokiya would have been just about to check out, his items all in a basket that Ranmaru would have insisted on carrying, when Tokiya would have rubbed the back of his neck, a bit awkwardly. “I really have to use the restroom.”

Ranmaru would chuckle a bit, but he’d change their direction. “Yeah. Alright- look, I’ll wait outside. Try to use a stall, okay? Just ‘t be safe. If ya can’t get one, just… be quick and be careful.” 

Tokiya would nod. “Okay.” 

He’d head inside, but he can feel that Ranmaru is a bit nervous, and it would make him nervous, too. But he’d enter the bathroom to find that there’s only one stall, and it seems to be occupied. Tokiya would follow Ranmaru’s secondary instructions, stepping up to the urinal but attempting to be quick about it. He would have just begun to step away when he would have felt someone press up against him from behind, and his heart would have stopped. He’d feel the man’s hands press against his waist, and he’d feel himself be pushed into the urinal. Tokiya would have to press his hands against the wall to keep himself from being shoved into the porcelain. 

Tokiya stays frozen still at first, until the man brings his mouth closer to Tokiya’s neck. Tokiya would release an unconscious whimper when he feels the man’s tongue run across his neck, and the disgusted shudder is instinct, too. The man’s hand moves under the sweatshirt, running over Tokiya’s bare stomach. 

“Well aren’t you pretty?” The man would purr. “I can’t wait to take you home.” 

“I’m matched.” Tokiya’s voice is far sharper than he had any right to hope that it would be. 

He wishes Ranmaru were here. 

“And it’s about to be to me.” The man would laugh. Tokiya remembers that Ranmaru mentioned that alphas were aggressive. If Tokiya were to try to fight, would he have any chance? He can still feel the dampness on his neck from the man’s tongue. 

Ranmaru doesn’t speak. He just grabs the man by the back of the neck and forces him away from Tokiya. When the man tries to fight back, Ranmaru just slams the man’s head against the wall, nearly hitting it against the paper towel dispenser. The man would slink away, easily telling that this wasn’t a fight he was about to win. Tokiya was frozen, his hands still pressed against the wall, still fighting through all of the emotions- not all of them his own. The blinding rage he was feeling wasn’t his. The fear, though, definitely was. And the disgust was likely from them both. 

Ranmaru would step forward, to pull Tokiya away from the wall, and he’d bring Tokiya over to the sinks. “C’mon.” Ranmaru’s voice is quiet and strained. “We’ve gotta get outta here.” 

Tokiya would wash his hands, quickly and robotically, and then he’d pull away. He sticks close to Ranmaru without needing to be told. Ranmaru walks out, picking up the basket he had seemingly set on the floor to go into the restroom after Tokiya. Luckily, it was still there. 

When Ranmaru takes the basket to the checkout, Tokiya does try to pull out his wallet- but when Ranmaru shakes his head, and he mumbles to Tokiya that he’ll cover it, Tokiya is still too shaken up to even argue. He’s still out of it. 

Ranmaru would cover it, and he’d take the bags, and Tokiya’s arm, and he’d head out to the car. He’d make sure that Tokiya is inside before he’d head around to his own side. 

Tokiya would have been silent until they were nearly back at Ranmaru’s apartment, and he’d be fidgeting the entire time. “I’m sorry.” His voice is quiet. 

Ranmaru would sigh, but he’d reach over, just to quickly squeeze Tokiya’s shoulder before his attention turns to parking. “Wasn’t your fault. I was expecting something to happen. Just hopin’ that it wouldn’t. He didn’t get you, right?”

“He didn’t.” Tokiya would reassure. “Thanks to you.”

“You’re scared.” Ranmaru’s mouth would turn down at the corners. “Don’t feel so guilty about that. You were attacked. That’s total shit, and it pisses me off to say that it’s expected- but it is. Still isn’t anything to be ashamed of, bein’ afraid. This shit’s hard to go through, and I wouldn’t expect you to just be fine with it. Actually, I think I’d be a little worried if you were.”

Ranmaru would put the car in park. “C’mon, let’s go inside.” Tokiya would wait for Ranmaru to get out of the car, though Ranmaru grabs the bags from the backseat before making his way to Tokiya’s side, and that’s when Tokiya would get out, sticking close to Ranmaru. 

“I’m sorry.” Tokiya would mumble, closing the car door. “I should have paid for that.”

Ranmaru would have clicked his tongue. “I wouldn’t ‘a let you, anyways. ‘S the least I can do. You need clothes.”

“...Well… thank you.” It may have been mumbled, but it was genuine gratitude, and Ranmaru seems to get that, grunting in response. 

When Tokiya would have gone inside, Ranmaru would have dropped the bags by the door and would have locked it. Tokiya would have taken off his shoes and then would have made his way to the couch, sitting over on the edge of it and would bring his knees closer to his chest. 

Ranmaru would have made his own way to the couch, sitting down in the middle of it, and he’d just watch Tokiya. 

Tokiya would have rested his head on his knees, and he’d have closed his eyes, and for a long moment, Tokiya is silent. And then, he’d speak, carefully, quietly and softly. “You said that things like this would happen until I was marked?”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru’s voice comes out gruff, and a bit cautious. 

“So if you mark me, it’s going to stop?”

“It won’t keep people from bein’ pushy, but I doubt you’d be attacked. So.. yeah. It’d stop.” Ranmaru would sigh. “Look, I know you’re real uncomfortable with this situation. It’s alright ‘t be. But I told you that I’d protect you, marked or not. So if you aren’t ready for this, ‘m not gonna ask you to be.” Ranmaru would shrug. “Just don’t forget that this isn’t just a protective thing. If you let me mark you- you’re mine. I meant it when I told ya that I don’t view betas as property, and I’m never gonna look at you like an object, but I do take markings seriously. It’s an actual, physical marking that I’m giving you to show that you belong to me. Obviously it’s nice that it gets the point across to everyone else- but I want you to know what exactly you’re asking me to do. What else it means.”

“It’s strange. It’s beyond strange- that a single moment and a chance of being in the same place decided my life partner. No… dating, or searching. Just… a confirmation.” Tokiya’s hand would move to his chest, over his scar. “But if I hadn’t… accepted that this was real- I wouldn’t have stayed last night, or listened to you. I’d have tried to go back home by now. I can’t just… flip a switch and act like I understand any of this- I’m still working through my emotions, and there’s quite a few of them. One of the strongest…” Tokiya would swallow, and his eyes would move from Ranmaru’s face to the spot on the wall behind him, trying to look at Ranmaru but struggling with it. “When that man touched me, I felt physically ill. I’ve never really liked being touched at all, and especially not when I’m being handled like that… but I’ve never felt _sick_. It’s… not the same with you. And if I’m being honest- I thought of you. It’s strange. I don’t understand any of this. And not to come across as rude, but I’m not entirely sure why I care for you, but I do. I’ve got this inexplicable trust in you, and it may only be the second night of knowing you, but I’d like to believe that I’m not wrong in having it. Even with these strange feelings-” Tokiya’s face is red, but he’d finally manage to keep his eyes trained on Ranmaru’s face, though not quite on his eyes. This sort of thing, speaking about his feelings, didn’t come easy to Tokiya. “The best I can say is that I can accept that you’re telling me the truth. I… can believe that we’re a good match for each other. I’d like to take it a bit slow, but I also believe that this will go well.” Tokiya would breathe out. “What I’m trying to say is that I understand what the action means. And I’ve accepted that I’m... “ Tokiya glances away, but the tips of his ears are burning. “Going to be yours. So I am still asking that you… do… mark me.”

Ranmaru would stay quiet for a very long moment, taking in everything that Tokiya had said- and Tokiya realizes that it’s a lot. “Okay. But I’m gonna wait until tomorrow. Give you some time to calm down from the scare, alright?”

Tokiya’s expression would soften, and he’d glance down, and then away, his face turned slightly, but is voice is gentle and barely more than a mumble. “I think I got lucky.”

Ranmaru’s eyebrows would furrow, but he can tell that Tokiya isn’t talking about the attack. There’s a warm feeling spreading through Tokiya’s chest, and Ranmaru can feel it. Ranmaru would watch Tokiya, almost curiously, but Tokiya wouldn’t turn back until his blush had dimmed somewhat. 

“I think I’d like to change the subject.” Tokiya admits, “Serious conversations are important and all, but I think I’d like to take my mind off of it.”

“Then let’s watch somethin’ and just stop thinking.” Ranmaru would lean forward, grabbing the remote to the TV, and Tokiya would settle more comfortably on the couch. 

“I can get behind that.” Tokiya would manage a small smile, and he’d move himself to a more comfortable position as Ranmaru begins to find something on the TV. They wouldn’t have gotten into more than half of a show before Tokiya would find himself falling asleep. 

Ranmaru would have looked down when he felt a weight on his shoulder, and he’d see Tokiya, passed out. Ranmaru would chuckle, but he’d turn the TV off. He would give a half hearted attempt to wake Tokiya up- nudging him and saying his name, but Tokiya would simple give an incoherent mumble and would shift, pressing closer to Ranmaru. 

There’s a fondness in Ranmaru’s expression that he’d never admit to, but it was undeniably there. “Yeah. Lucky.” He’d mumble quietly. He’d pick Tokiya up in a bridal style carry, and he’d bring him into the bedroom. He felt bad leaving Tokiya to sleep in his dress pants, but it had only been two days. He’d give it some more time before he undressed or redressed Tokiya- even for a well meaning reason. Ranmaru would tuck Tokiya in, and he’d get in on the other side of the bed, stopping long enough to exchange his jeans for sweatpants. 

Ranmaru wakes up before Tokiya the next morning, and he’d just lie on his stomach, half awake and half asleep until Tokiya began to rouse. 

“Did you bring me to bed?” Tokiya would stifle a yawn, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Yeah. Figured it’d be more comfortable than the couch.” 

“Thank you.” 

Tokiya would turn onto his side, looking at Ranmaru. There’s some distance between them still, but less so than the morning before. There was just a bit less hesitance. 

“Ya don’t need to make a decision right now.”

“You’re already getting good at reading me.” 

“Your face is a real open book when I’ve got an idea of what you’re feelin’.”

Tokiya would sigh. “It’s not much of a decision. I feel the same as I did last night.”

“This is it. If I mark you, you’re mine.” Ranmaru’s voice is serious. “There’s no leaving, or changing your mind. I should also warn ya that it’s a _mark_. It’s not gonna fade, or disappear. And it’s not gonna feel very good, either.”

“That’s alright.” Tokiya was a bit nervous. He was afraid of the pain, and Ranmaru could feel that. He’d reach out, squeezing Tokiya’s forearm. “It’s only one… right?” Tokiya would swallow hard, but he’s trying to keep his face calm. 

“Yeah. I’ll leave the spot up to you. Like I said earlier, it’s sorta like a scent thing. The marking itself ‘ll be obvious, whether you can see it or not. Obviously, most people go for the shoulders or neck, so if you’re wantin’ the mark mostly to protect yourself, it’s better to go there, because anyone trying to ignore the scent will probably go for your neck or shoulder.”

Tokiya would think about it for a long moment. “It can be anywhere?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then I think I’d like it here.” Tokiya would shift, tapping the far end of his shoulder before letting his arm drop. “It seems like the best place.”

“It’s your decision, and I’m gonna respect it. And if I’m honest- I do wanna mark you. For your protection and my own sake ‘a mind. But I still feel obligated to remind you that you don’t have ‘ta do this.”

“I want to.” It doesn’t feel like a lie. 

Ranmaru’s eyes would search Tokiya’s face, and he seems to be taking in Tokiya’s answer. “Alright. We can do it whenever you wanna.” 

Tokiya would hum in acknowledgement. He actually would wait, while they both lie in bed. Tokiya’s eyes would close, though he doesn’t fall asleep again. He looks calm. Ranmaru is surprised to find that the nervousness is actually very faint. 

“I’m ready.” Tokiya would announce as he’d open his eyes. 

Ranmaru would nod. It had taken a few times, but he doesn’t seem to be trying to tell Tokiya to wait further. Tokiya understands. It was like Ranmaru said- Ranmaru wanted this as well. Tokiya respected Ranmaru’s warnings. He respected Ranmaru’s patience. 

He certainly wasn’t lying, when he had told Ranmaru that he had gotten lucky. 

Ranmaru spoke roughly, and he certainly didn’t carry himself as a gentle man- but Ranmaru had shown kindness and patience, which was precisely what he needed now. It sent a warm feeling spreading through his chest. 

“Ya wanna take the shirt off or try to pull it over your shoulder?”

Tokiya would test the shirt, but even though it was too large on him, he was worried about stretching the shirt, so he’d sit up in the bed and he’d just take the sweatshirt off. His flush would travel down his shoulders. He hadn’t been shirtless in front of anyone in a very long time- the last time was likely back when he was a child. 

“I’ll try not to make you uncomfortable.” Ranmaru would say gruffly. “But I’ve got a request.” 

Tokiya would nod, watching Ranmaru closely. Ranmaru doesn’t seem to have the same problem that Tokiya has, not struggling to watch Tokiya’s face, or to meet Tokiya’s eyes. 

“I hate soundin’ like a broken record, but I take this seriously. I really don’t wanna just bite you and be done with it. I’m not gonna take it so slow that you feel weird, but I don’t want to rush this. I just ask that you humor me on this.” Ranmaru’s voice is dead serious, and Tokiya would nod.

“Of course.” 

“Good.” Ranmaru would sit up, and he’d put his hands on Tokiya’s biceps. “If you don’t like it, you can stop me, ‘s long as I haven’t bitten down yet. But I do wanna remind you that you’re askin’ me to bite you. If you’re too uncomfortable with the idea, I dunno if I should really keep going.” It’s a warning. 

Tokiya does get it. Particularly when he feels Ranmaru’s mouth against his shoulder- not biting. Just a closed mouth kiss. 

Tokiya doesn’t necessarily feel uncomfortable with it. It almost makes him a bit happy, in a very strange way. But if it had made him feel weird- it would have been weirder to let Ranmaru bite him, he supposed. 

Ranmaru would nip Tokiya’s shoulder- mostly to take in his reaction. The beating of his heart isn’t solely from nerves. 

Ranmaru would press a few more slow, soft kisses against Tokiya’s shoulder, before he’d mumble against Tokiya’s skin- “You ready?”

“I am.” It’s a quiet answer, as genuine as he can make it. It must be genuine enough. 

Ranmaru would bite down on Tokiya’s shoulder, slow at first, but he has to bite down with enough pressure to break the skin, and he tries to go faster during that. Tokiya can’t quite keep in the whimper. There’s a burning that accompanies it, something that Tokiya can’t imagine is normal for a bite. Ranmaru’s hand rubs up and down his side comfortingly, but he has to hold the bite. 

When Ranmaru finally pulls back, Tokiya feels his tongue swipe over the wound. It doesn’t heal it, but it wipes off the bit of blood that had bubbled up. Ranmaru would move, reaching around Tokiya to grab some tissues to press against Tokiya’s shoulder. 

“It burns.” Tokiya would wince, frowning. 

“It’s because it’s not just a normal bite.” Ranmaru would move the tissues to look at the mark. “It’s not too deep. It should heal fine.” Ranmaru’s hand would return to Tokiya’s bicep, his thumb running over his arm in a soothing manner. Ranmaru is reminded of his mother’s marks, and a sense of pride courses through him, looking at the mark he had made on Tokiya. It wasn’t grotesque, or deep. It wasn’t painless, but Tokiya clearly wasn’t in any kind of intense pain. It wasn’t light enough that Ranmaru should need to remark him anytime soon, but it wasn’t a nasty looking mark. “Probably gonna be a little sore for a few days, but it’ll be alright.” Ranmaru would squeeze Tokiya’s arm before pulling back. Tokiya would move to stand, and Ranmaru can see him heading towards the bathroom. 

Ranmaru considers staying in the bed, but in the end, his curiosity towards Tokiya’s reaction would get him out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom behind Tokiya. Tokiya had left the sweatshirt on the bed, and he’d turned in the mirror, to better look at his shoulder. It just looked like a deep bite mark. The red of the mark was startling in contrast to his pale skin, but something in him _liked_ it. He supposes it was the part of himself that he apparently knew nothing about. “It’s… strange.” Tokiya would settle on. It did still burn, but it wasn’t an unbearable pain. An inconvenience, Tokiya would settle on. But he would take the bother, to keep people from trying to attack him. Having anyone touch him was strange, especially when he wasn’t wearing a shirt- but when Ranmaru had marked him there wasn’t any disgust. In fact, he could remember the blush on his face and the fluttering in his stomach as Ranmaru had worked his way up to the actual bite. And when Tokiya looks in the mirror and sees Ranmaru, he can see Ranmaru’s underlying expression- and it’s pride. Tokiya sees Ranmaru’s eyes, fixated on his shoulder, and for whatever reason- Tokiya likes his expression. “But the way you had talked about it, I had expected a lot more pain.” He’d admit. 

“If it didn’t hurt that bad, I did it right.” Ranmaru’s voice is a bit gruff. “It’s not supposed to be some terrible thing.”

“You have a lot of bitterness surrounding this.” Tokiya says softly. “I’m… appreciative, from my position, that your views on these types of relationships are the way that are. But I just want to know what makes you feel so strongly about it.”

“My dad was one of the overbearing alpha types.” Ranmaru’s voice is flat, leaning against the doorframe. “No real respect for my mom. As far as he was concerned, because he was the alpha, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted and that was that. Didn’t care what my mom said, or thought. In my opinion, it’s still an equal relationship. It should be, anyways. You’ve still gotta listen to your partner, because one person isn’t always gonna be right- and it sorta pissed me off. Because he was an overbearing asshole because that’s who he was. It wasn’t like he just loved her so much that he became overprotective. Her job was to stay home and watch us, me and my sister, and he’d be out doing god knows what. My mom still had ‘t work because he barely even helped us out financially, even. So she was miserable, tryin’ to take care of everything, and my dad didn’t even do his own fuckin’ job. My mom got harassed a lot- and my dad’s only real offer of protection for her were these disgusting fucking marks. Looks like he tried to take a chunk off of her, and they were excessive. Fuckin’ everywhere, all over her arms, and her neck. It’s horrible.” Ranmaru would sigh, running his hand over his face. “And it pissed me off that she just accepted it, because it was her role. It’s just not-” Ranmaru would make a noise from the back of his throat, an aggravated one. “It's fucking frustrating. Because it’s still a relationship. And I don’t think it’s a bad idea. Too many people, like my dad, just treat their partner like shit, because this isn’t like dating. If my mom left my dad, no matter how he treats her, she’d be shunned- at best. You don’t leave your partner. No matter what. There’s no seein’ if it works, or deciding that you aren’t right for each other. When you’re marked- it’s done. You belong to your partner. But that should mean that you’re taken care of. You just trusted me with the rest of your life.” Ranmaru’s voice has turned quiet. “To me, that means that I need to prove myself. To prove that I was right to do that. Means I need to make sure you’re safe, more ‘n anything. And happy. So it makes me fucking sick that not everyone feels like that. Like their job ends once the mark is there.” Ranmaru’s face would twist, disgusted and angry. “I don’t know how anyone could even make one ‘a the horrible marks.” His voice would drop, almost to himself, and his face would harden, his eyes almost distant. “You know that you feel the mark, the entire time. I can’t even believe feeling all this pain from your partner, knowin’ that it’s _you_ inflictin’ it, and just letting it happen. Fucking gross.” 

Tokiya’s face had softened towards the beginning of Ranmaru’s speech, and he’d step forward, reacting purely on impulse when he wraps his arms around Ranmaru. It does feel strange when Ranmaru hugs him back, because Tokiya had entirely forgotten that he wasn’t wearing a shirt- but he’d stay in the hug. Tokiya doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t need to. That was the nice thing- about Ranmaru knowing how he felt. Tokiya didn’t need to worry about Ranmaru thinking that Tokiya was pitying him- or taking it in a way that Tokiya didn’t mean for him to. At least not now. 

Tokiya respected Ranmaru, for how he felt this all should work. Another thought that Tokiya would have is that he was glad. He was glad that Ranmaru was who he was- that he wasn’t like his dad. 

They’d stay in the hug for a few long moments, and Tokiya can feel gratitude. Ranmaru’s own feelings were very wild and numerous, but he was slowly beginning to calm. 

“We should put a bandage on your shoulder.” Ranmaru would finally say, though he doesn’t make a move yet to release Tokiya. “Least for the first day or so, to make sure it doesn’t get too irritated.”

Tokiya’s head had been resting on Ranmaru’s shoulder, his eyes closed, and he’d slowly open them. “Alright.” 

It would take another moment for Ranmaru’s hands to move from Tokiya’s back, and for Tokiya to pull back from the embrace. 

“Go sit on the toilet lid.” Ranmaru would nod over, and Tokiya would, and Ranmaru would crouch down to dig through his drawers. “Shit.” Ranmaru would sigh. “I don’t really have anything. ‘M gonna need to go grab something.”

“It’s not that bad.” Tokia would turn his head, eyeing the bite. “I’m sure I could manage without a bandage. Besides-” Tokiya would glance away, not looking at Ranmaru or his shoulder. “Wouldn’t it need to be visible?”

“It’s a scent thing.” Ranmaru reminds. “That’s why I told ya I could mark you anywhere. People are gonna be able to tell you’re marked. And-” Ranmaru would look up, squinting as he looks at the mark. “It’s not done bleeding yet. It needs a band aid. If ya wanna come with me, you can, or if you wanna just stay here, I’m only gonna be gone for a few minutes.” Ranmaru would close the drawers, and Tokiya would frown, just a bit, as he thinks through his options. 

“I’ll… stay. If you’re only going to be gone for a few minutes.”

“Then I’ll be back.” Ranmaru would promise, already moving to head out of the bathroom. Tokiya would notice that he’d head straight to the door, to begin to head out, despite still being in his sleep clothes. It would certainly reassure Tokiya that Ranmaru would be right back.

It would be around fifteen minutes, maybe a bit closer to twenty, but for leaving the house it wouldn’t be very long. Tokiya had moved himself to the couch, and would have went to sit up- though Ranmaru would have made a noise. 

“Just stay there.” Ranmaru would shift the bag he was carrying to one hand as he’d kick off his shoes and drop off his keys and wallet. “I can just take care of ya there.”

Ranmaru would move over to the couch, setting the bag on the coffee table. He would have searched through the bag for just a second to take out the first aid kit, and he’d have opened it up to search through that. Tokiya would glance at the bag, noticing three other things in there. Eggs, sausage and a quart of orange juice. 

Ranmaru would notice him looking. “I dunno about you, but I’m fuckin’ starving. Figured I could make us breakfast when I’m done fixin’ you up.”

“That would be nice.” Tokiya would say. He wasn’t necessarily _not hungry_. He wasn’t exactly ravished, either- but he certainly wouldn’t mind a homemade breakfast. Ranmaru would be making a pile on the couch. Antiseptic, gauze, tape. He’d close the small box and set it down, and he’d grab the wipe and rip it open, throwing the trash on the table. Tokiya hadn’t put his shirt back on, so Ranmaru wouldn’t have much of an issue getting to the mark, wiping it down with the burning cleaner first. Tokiya would hiss, and he’d let his head fall forward, onto Ranmaru shoulder. “Damn.” 

“That’s the worst part.” Ranmaru would reassure. “We’re about done already.”

Tokiya would pull himself back, glad to see that Ranmaru was throwing the disinfectant on the table with the rest of the trash. Ranmaru would grab the gauze to position it, and would grab the tape with his other hand, setting it in place. 

“Easy enough.” Ranmaru would mutter, looking over his work. Tokiya would look, examining it as well. “‘M gonna go ahead and start breakfast.” Ranmaru would grab the trash from the table with one hand and the bag with the other and he’d stand. 

Tokiya’s fingertips would brush the bandage over his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mess with it.” Ranmaru would warn, glancing at Tokiya for a few seconds. “...But you’re welcome.”

“So what exactly is the beta’s responsibility?” This was nearly a week after the marking. The bandage was gone and the wound was beginning to heal. It really didn’t look bad- though it was a bit strange, Tokiya supposed. 

“Each beta’s responsibility is different. Sorta like the Alpha’s. What I _can_ tell you is that your job is to take care ‘a me. What I can’t tell ya is exactly what that’s gonna entail. Every relationship is different. Like how I figured out that in addition to protectin’ you from every one else, I’m gonna have to learn to protect you from yourself, too. It’s gonna be up to you exactly what you need to help me with. I can’t tell you how to do that, or what you need to watch for.” 

“So it’s just to care for you. Why… is it because the Alphas are more aggressive that they’re actually assigned a specific task?”

“Sorta.” Ranmaru would rub the back of his neck. “I’m probably puttin’ it the wrong way. Think about a long time ago, and how heavy the gender roles were. Really, it’s like the man and the woman in the relationship. Girl stays home, takes care of those kind of things and takes care of the man. In return, the guy goes to work, takes care of her, pays the bills and those sorta things. Obviously in this case it’s alpha beta. Some girls are alphas, too. I put a real heavy implication on protect, because that’s gonna be one of my biggest priorities with you, I think.”

“Is it… safe to say that you’re supposed to be more focused on the physical and I should be more focused on the emotional?”

“Not really.” Ranmaru’s face is almost cautious. “I’ve got a feeling that I’m gonna need to focus on both for you. Not sayin’ that you can’t watch out for the emotional side, but you aren’t gonna need a monopoly. That’s how you become miserable. Just… don’t worry so much about what you need to do. It’s just a relationship Toki.” Tokiya doesn’t remember when Ranmaru had started using a nickname for him, but Tokiya doesn’t react to it anymore. This hadn’t been the first time Ranmaru had used it in the week. “Do what you’d do in a relationship. Don’t stress yourself, or beat yourself up- just chill out and act like yourself.” 

Tokiya would smile. It’s a bit small, but it’s genuine. He’d move, to rest his head on Ranmaru’s shoulder. “I’ll try my best.”

“Just don’t try too hard.”

As time would progress, their relationship, in both of their opinions, had gone well. It was progressing a bit faster than a relationship normally should, but they weren’t going too quickly. They still hadn’t actually discussed if they had a title or not- Tokiya, out of uncertainty of how to bring it up, and Ranmaru, out of lack of concern about it. 

Tokiya had never been in a relationship. He wasn’t sure how any of this worked, because the furthest he had gotten was in a book- and while this certainly felt like a relationship straight out of a fantasy, it still wasn’t quite _right_. That certainly wasn’t to say that he wasn’t happy- he was the happiest he had ever been. He still got some wary, uncertain looks, because he hadn’t ever been seen before, but when he was with Ranmaru, most people would come around to him quickly. He was quiet, and perhaps a bit standoffish, but it was still nice to speak to other people. 

Ranmaru wasn’t concerned. Tokiya seemed happy, and they were getting along fine. They were made for each other, in one way or another, and they were meant to be. Tokiya was his match, and Tokiya had made it clear that he understood that they were going to be together until one of them died. Tokiya was marked- which Ranmaru still didn’t feel confident that Tokiya entirely knew what that meant to Ranmaru, but it meant a lot. Tokiya was _his_. The only thing Ranmaru needed to worry about was keeping Tokiya safe and happy, and that’s exactly what he was doing. 

Ranmaru was at a momentary loss when a man that was clearly Tokiya’s close relative would have approached the two in public. He seemed like a stern man, very stiff and very formal. Ranmaru would notice the similarities almost immediately, because Tokiya looked just like him, except the nearly childlike expression on his face. Tokiya resembled a scolded kid at the moment. Ranmaru would tense, taking Tokiya’s hand and taking a step just a bit before Tokiya, keeping the man in front of Ranmaru and Tokiya behind him. 

“Dad.” Tokiya’s voice is strained. Tokiya hadn’t seen his father in so long that he almost didn’t recognize him. But beyond the age and the graying hair, Tokiya recognizes him from old pictures he had found. His emotions are hard to decipher, because he’s surprised, and he’s in disbelief, and he’s confused and sad- and he’s _scared_. He doesn’t remember what his dad acted like, or what he’s going to act like now. 

“Tokiya.” His dad’s voice is smooth and deep. “I didn’t expect to see you again.”

“I didn’t either.” Tokiya would admit. Tokiya had actually thought that he was dead. Ranmaru’s grip on Tokiya’s hand is tight. 

“So you’ve found a match?” Tokiya’s father’s tone is easily discernible to Tokiya, because he recognizes it- he’s done it himself. He sounds polite, but Tokiya can already hear the judgement. “I see you’re finding your place here. Does your mother know?”

Tokiya looks at Ranmaru. At this point- Tokiya trusts Ranmaru far more than he trusts anyone. His mother had lost all of his trust on the night of the party, and Tokiya didn’t know this man. All Tokiya really had to rely on was Ranmaru- so when Tokiya was unsure of what to do, he’d gravitate towards Ranmaru. But then he’d look away, almost feeling guilty. He shouldn’t be relying on Ranmaru. This was Tokiya’s responsibility. “I don’t believe that she does.”

“It seems there’s a lot to this story.” Tokiya’s free hand had travelled to Ranmaru’s forearm, holding tightly to keep his hand steady, but he could feel how tense Ranmaru was. “We should discuss a time to meet up, and to talk.”

“Alright.” Tokiya answers before Ranmaru can deny- but what place did Tokiya have to deny his father? 

“Let me give you the address to my home-”

“Let’s do a public place.” Ranmaru would finally speak up. “Don’t feel comfortable sendin’ him to your house.”

Tokiya’s father’s eyes would narrow at Ranmaru, just slightly. Tokiya thinks he can tell what his father is thinking- he wants to demand Ranmaru to stay out of it, because _Tokiya_ is his son. Not Ranmaru. But matches are a very important part of this community- and Tokiya would be reminded of what Ranmaru had said. That most betas became property to their alphas. So Tokiya can only assume that in his father’s eyes, he likely belongs to Ranmaru now, and Tokiya’s father isn’t willing to ignore that. 

Of course, that’s just Tokiya’s best guess. 

“Alright. Let’s meet at the cafe, off of 33rd, then.” Tokiya’s father’s voice has certainly become sharper. A cold politeness. “Tomorrow at two.”

Tokiya would nod. Tokiya’s father would take a moment, taking them in, particularly Ranmaru, before he would walk off. There was a look in his eyes that Tokiya didn’t like, but he couldn’t quite tell what it was. Ranmaru would let go of Tokiya’s hand, and when Tokiya released him, Tokiya was afraid that he had made Ranmaru angry. But then Ranmaru’s arm would wrap around Tokiya’s shoulders, pulling Tokiya into Ranmaru’s side. 

“Let’s go back home.” Ranmaru’s voice leaves very little room for argument, but Tokiya would still take those few inches and run with them. 

“We weren’t done with our errands. I can pull myself together long enough to finish them.” Tokiya’s voice is steady. It really is a miracle. 

“You’re nothin’ but negative emotions right now. You’re shaken up, and I wanna get you back home to calm you down. It’s gonna be way more of an inconvenience if I’m stuck worryin’ about you the entire time we’re out.”

Tokiya would fall silent, but when Ranmaru begins leading him back to the car, Tokiya would follow him without any further argument. They hadn’t been out very long, so they were only a few minutes away from the apartment and would get back quickly. Ranmaru would set down what little shopping that had gotten done on the floor next to the front door, and as soon as Tokiya’s shoes are off, Ranmaru is nudging him towards the couch. Tokiya would go sit down, curling up into the side, and Ranmaru would head over shortly after. Ranmaru would grab a blanket from one of the chairs on his way, draping it over Tokiya and climbing under himself. Tokiya would lean into Ranmaru, huddling closer. It was a little too warm, next to Ranmaru and under the blanket, but it had been chilly outside so Tokiya wouldn’t have found it unpleasant. 

“I had no idea he was alive.” Tokiya would say quietly. He wants to try to focus on Ranmaru’s feelings, to see if he could tell what Ranmaru thought of the situation- but there was nothing. That thought would throw Tokiya off, and he’d feel a bit panicked. “I can’t feel what you’re feeling.” His voice has become unsteady. 

“Calm down.” Ranmaru would mumble, squeezing Tokiya closer. “It’s a beta thing- because you’re freaking out. When you’re trying to work through all of these overwhelming feelings, trying to focus on your match can make things worse.”

“Why only a beta thing?” Tokiya would frown.

“Because alphas are supposed to solve problems. I’m a lot more in tune with your feelin’s than you are with mine.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.” Tokiya says weakly, his frown only deepening. 

Ranmaru’s response is dry. “Yeah, well- most alphas are a ‘lil less on the emotional side as it is. Betas tend to get upset more, and it’s a lack of control thing. Not to mention that you already get the short end ‘a the stick anyways. You don’t get respect. Half ‘a the reason so many betas stay inside is because alphas are always gonna look down on you. Ya won’t get _mistreated_ if you meet one when you’re with me, because they know better than ‘ta fuck with you in front of your alpha- but they look at you like you're less. ‘Specially because you’re a guy beta.”

“But shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Tokiya would insist. He doesn’t know why he’s pushing this so much- because even if Ranmaru agrees, Ranmaru can’t change it. “I’m supposed to worry about you, I would think. It seems like caring for you emotionally is one of the only real things I _can_ do.” 

Ranmaru would sigh. “Actually, ‘m supposed to take care of you and your health first. ‘Sides. Think about this. Say that someone took you. I’m upset, and I’m worried and I’m scared- and because those are all strong, negative feelings, I can’t feel what you’re feeling. I can’t tell if you’re hurt, or afraid. I couldn’t tell if you were taken or if you were just angry and you ran away. I wouldn’t know how you were doin’ unless you were _dead_. That’s why I can’t not know how you’re feeling, because you could suffer for it. So that’s your answer. You’re just not gonna know how I feel until I can calm you down. Now that we’ve discussed that, stop changing the subject.”

Tokiya would sigh, but he’d move his legs, draping them over Ranmaru’s lap. “I don’t know what to think, Ran.” He’d admit. “I don’t know him. I… he reminds me of myself, but there’s too much unpredictability. I shouldn’t feel afraid to meet my _father_ but I am. I’m just so torn.” Tokiya would give a frustrated huff, which is almost funny, he guesses, because anger is one of his lesser emotions. His main emotion is hurt. “My opinion of my mother is incredibly poor, everything considered- but up until this point, she may have acted strange, but I _trusted her_. I spent most of my life believing her when she told me that she had left my father for good reasons, and I only wish I had asked further why she left him. Of course, it’s too late now.” Tokiya’s last sentence is almost miserable. “I could always try and ask, but I know your opinion on that.”

“You’re right.” Ranmaru would grunt. Among many conversations all pieced together, Tokiya knew that Ranmaru wanted Tokiya to avoid any contact with his mother, or outside of the community. It wasn’t a direct rule, but considering Tokiya had already abandoned the community, even if it wasn’t his choice, Ranmaru wanted him to take no chances. He wanted Tokiya to play it as safe as he possibly could, because Tokiya needed to begin to build trust and show devotion to Ranmaru, and to the community. “Especially with this whole business with your dad.” Ranmaru would get quiet for a second, and he’d sigh. “I know this is all confusin’. If ya don’t wanna meet him tomorrow, then we’ll stay in. If you do, I’ll go with you. Easy as that.”

“I don’t even know if I want to meet him or not.” Tokiya’s voice is hardly a whisper. “It would be a lot easier on me if I just went. That doesn’t mean I want to, but I don’t know that I want to deal with the repercussions of not going.”

“There ain’t gonna be repercussions.” Ranmaru would grumble. “You decide you don’t wanna go, there aren’t gonna be any run ins with him. I’ll make sure ‘a that.”

Despite how miserable Tokiya still feels, he manages a smile. “Thank you.” His smile would twitch, and then falter, returning to a frown. “But I think I’m just going to go.”

“Alright. Don’t forget that it’s not gonna be too late to change your mind.”

“What do you think about all of this?”

“Honestly? I don’t trust him. I didn’t like the way he was talkin’. I’m personally hopin’ that he just fuckin’ respects the community enough to not try to pull anything. As far as whether I think you should go or not- I can’t tell ya. I know you wanna learn more, and while I don’t know if you’re gonna actually learn anything by meeting with him, we both know you won’t figure anything out if you don’t. If you don’t go, it’s pretty unlikely you’ll get another chance, and I don’t want you getting mad at yourself for not going, but I don’t want you going if you don’t want to. It’s all up to you. This isn’t a decision that I can make for you, Toki.”

Tokiya would bite back a comment. Or, he’d try to, but Ranmaru would give him a careful, tired look, and his voice would match. “What?”

Guilt settles heavy in Tokiya’s chest. “I… I almost wish you would. Sometimes I almost wish you would just tell me what to do.” Tokiya’s voice would come out slowly, but as he continues, he’d get faster. “I know exactly how you feel- and I don’t mean to imply that I… that I want what you hate seeing. I just… hardly know my own mind most of the time, and I hate…” Tokiya would move one hand from Ranmaru, both shading his eyes and pressing against his forehead. “It’s so difficult to form even my own opinions, and whether they stay in the privacy of my own head or not I always feel like they’re _wrong_. It would be so much easier to be _told_ what to do.”

“But then ya lose yourself.” Ranmaru would sigh. “I’m always willin’ to give you my opinion, but it’s important that you’re always your own individual person, Tokiya. The difficulty is good. Course that’s not how it feels- but just… trust me.” Ranmaru is frowning, and his grip on Tokiya is tight. “I like ya how you are. I want ya to stay like that.”

Tokiya wouldn’t respond, but his hand would move from his face to Ranmaru’s chest. Ranmaru wouldn’t let Tokiya leave until he had calmed, and Ranmaru would tell Tokiya that they’d just have to get their errands done on a later day. Tokiya is too exhausted to argue. 

The next day, Tokiya would have held Ranmaru’s hand tightly from the moment they had left the car. Tokiya is nervous, and afraid, and Ranmaru is watching him carefully, but before Ranmaru can suggest that they head out, Tokiya would spot his father. His father would approach Tokiya, and they would exchange formalities. Tokiya’s father would look at Ranmaru, his face a mask but obvious displeasure in his eyes. He doesn’t ask Ranmaru to leave, which is a good thing because if Ranmaru left, Tokiya would too. 

Ranmaru wouldn’t let him stay alone. Tokiya didn’t want to be alone.

When they take a seat at an empty booth, the entire restaurant is practically empty, save for the servers. It doesn’t sit well with Tokiya, and Tokiya can imagine that it doesn’t sit well with Ranmaru, either. 

“I’m afraid I’d like to cut to the point.” Tokiya would speak quietly. They hadn’t even ordered anything yet, and would only pause briefly to order waters. Ranmaru wouldn’t actually get anything. “It’s been some time. Why do you want to meet with me?”

“To lay everything straight. I’m sure you’ve figured out by now that your mother turned tail and ran from the community, and how unforgivable that is.” His father would fold his hands over the table. “I’d like you to tell me where she is.” 

Tokiya’s mouth would press into a hard line, and he’s sure that his grip on Ranmaru’s hand isn’t comfortable. Ranmaru’s returning pressure is softer than Tokiya’s, but Tokiya really does feel like Ranmaru is a body guard. It’s the best kind of comparison Tokiya can think of. But he won’t glance at Ranmaru, because he knows that it will undermine the rest of the conversation. 

“Even if I knew where she was, I’m afraid I couldn’t tell. This isn’t about her, it’s about me.”

“Control your beta.” Finally, Tokiya’s father would look at Ranmaru, with a very warning look. “Or train him. He’s certainly not taking well to commands.”

“I take well to commands.” Tokiya’s voice is almost cold. “But not commands of strangers. At least not without reason. What do you want from her, and why did she leave in the first place?”

“Nosy, aren’t we, little pup?” Ranmaru is tense. Tokiya can feel it. “Your mother wasn’t my match, but her match had hesitated in doing anything about his beta- and I reacted before her match had and took her as my own beta. Her sole responsibility was to accept it, and to raise you to become my successor. But she took you and ran. I’d like to give you a chance- but that chance comes from you telling me where she is. It was her decision, but she must take the consequences that come with it.”

“I can’t.” Tokiya’s voice is sharp. “She left me, as well. I’ve no idea where she is.” 

Tokiya is sad. Incredibly sad. He can’t say that he can really bring himself to blame his mother for leaving. Especially if she felt strongly about her match- if he were hopefully kind enough to not rush her, but to lose her, for her to lose him, because someone else had forcibly marked her. It was a truly terrible thought, in Tokiya’s opinion. 

“Let’s go.” Ranmaru would tug on Tokiya’s hand, but Tokiya’s father would stand as well. 

“Ah- before you go, I do ask that you come with me. It won’t take more than a moment.” Tokiya’s father would look at Ranmaru, before Ranmaru could reiterate that he and Tokiya need to leave. “I have your mother’s ring. A true heirloom that is meant to be passed down- and _you_ , Tokiya, are my only offspring.”

Ranmaru’s face is almost pained. Tokiya hadn’t heard of this before. At least not in detail. Were rings that important? Or the heirloom part of it? Tokiya wasn’t sure. 

Ranmaru would duck his head, and he’d mumble in Tokiya’s ear. “Did your mom wear a ring, Toki?”

Tokiya would simply shake his head. He had never seen his mom wear a ring, in all of the years that he had been with her. 

Ranmaru would sigh, but he wouldn’t suggest they leave again. Tokiya has a feeling that if Tokiya asked if they could leave, they’d be gone- but Ranmaru is letting Tokiya make his decision. 

Tokiya hated making decisions. 

His father would step forward, and he’d put an arm around Tokiya, to lead him. Tokiya’s heart would beat unsteadily, and Tokiya feels uncomfortable. The hold is restrictive, and Tokiya doesn’t like it. His fear spikes when Ranmaru’s hand leaves his, but only for a few seconds. 

“With all due respect, _sir_.” Ranmaru’s voice is dripping with bitterness and anger, and his hand is gripping Tokiya’s father’s wrist with a dangerous pressure- there was no injury yet, but it was clear that if Tokiya’s dad didn’t remove his arm from Tokiya, there could be. “Don’t touch ‘im. I don’t care what your intentions are, but you should know just as well as anyone else that now that your kid’s matched, it ain’t your responsibility to take care of him. Now it’s mine. So let me do my job.”

Tokiya’s father doesn’t have much choice beyond letting go of Tokiya, but Ranmaru’s arm would replace his father’s, holding Tokiya to the side. They’re brought into a back room of the restaurant, one that must be used for parties, but they’d be circled quickly. Ranmaru’s face would darken, and he’d mutter under his breath, to Tokiya. “Loyalists.”

Tokiya is uneasy. Ranmaru is distrustful. Angry. Anxious. 

There are too many here for Ranmaru to fight. 

“Luckily, I was planning on you being here, Ranmaru, so I came prepared. All of us here have one thing in common, and that’s wanting to see wrongs righted. Get him.” Tokiya’s father would raise a hand, and everyone would rush in. Ranmaru’s initial response to protect Tokiya would work against him, because the men were going for _Ranmaru_. It would take five men to pry Ranmaru back, and three to hold him, managing to contain him despite his thrashing. Tokiya would try to move towards Ranmaru, but it would only take one of the larger men to hold him. Ranmaru would be forced to his knees, his arms behind his back, and one of Tokiya’s arms would be twisted, so much pressure that he was worried his arm was going to break. He was panicking, no longer able to feel what Ranmaru was feeling. He was angry, too. 

“Just let him go, please.” Tokiya’s voice is pleading. “Ranmaru has nothing to do with this. He’s devoted to your pack, and he’s loyal- he’s done _nothing_ wrong.”

“I believe that. That isn’t why I’m glad he’s here.” Tokiya’s arm would be pulled, and Tokiya would let out a choked whimper. Tokiya was sure that Ranmaru could hear the crack, too. If there hadn’t been three men on Ranmaru, he would have broken free- he nearly would have knocked one man off of his feet. “I’m sure he’s been trying to train you right. I’d be more than happy to let both of you walk out of here.” It was hard to focus on what his father was saying, because Tokiya’s panic and anger has been replaced with pain. “But it’s you or your mother. I need you to tell me where you were living with her, or we’ll rip you apart.”

Tokiya would grit his teeth. His father would nod at the man holding him, and Tokiya would feel his shirt rip. Tokiya feels breath on his shoulder, and he’d hear Ranmaru’s voice, a growl, with almost a hint of pleading. “Don’t.” 

“If Tokiya gives us the address, we’ll let him go.” Tokiya’s father’s focus is on Ranmaru. 

“Toki.” Ranmaru’s voice is serious, and Tokiya looks over. “I’m sorry. But you’ve gotta tell him.”

“But-”

“This is an order, Tokiya.” Ranmaru’s voice is strained. “Tell them.”

Tokiya’s hurt, and his head would hang, but he would tell his father the address. True to his father’s word, Tokiya is released, and then Ranmaru is, and Ranmaru would make his way to Tokiya, holding onto him as tightly as he dared, avoiding his injured arm. Ranmaru is already leaving, and no one would stop him. 

“Thank you, Tokiya.” 

His father’s comment makes him sick. 

Tokiya is quiet for a very long moment, up until the point that they’re outside. “Why?” Tokiya’s voice is a bit hoarse from pain. 

“I couldn’t let him mark you. I know your arm hurts. Multiply that by ten.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. “And if he had marked ya, if I were to mark you again, it’d hurt just as bad then, too. I don’t like making you do things that you don’t wanna do- but _you’re_ my top priority, Toki. Not your mom. Not anyone else.”

“Why was the ring so important?” 

Ranmaru would sigh. “There’s basically an important item in each family that’s supposed to get passed down through the generations. The way he said it, if it wasn’t the ring, he was trying to make it seem like it. Obviously it wasn’t meant to convince _you_. I shouldn’t ‘a fell for it. ‘M sorry.”

“You couldn’t have known. It’s alright. I just… I want to go home. Please.”

Ranmaru would have opened Tokiya’s car door for him, and the drive would have been silent, but Tokiya’s been on the edge of tears the entire time. He’d stalk off to the bedroom when he’s home, and he’d go into the bathroom, sit in the shower, and cry. 

He’s only in there for a few minutes when he wishes he wouldn’t have closed Ranmaru out. He wishes he had left the door open, or would have stayed in a general area. He wanted Ranmaru to comfort him, but he wouldn’t move from the shower. 

It wouldn’t be long after that thought when Ranmaru would have tried the bathroom door, and he’d enter it when it wasn’t locked. He would move, and he’d climb into the bathtub with Tokiya, sitting on the other side of him. The image of Ranmaru, sitting across from him in the tiny tub, would get a short tearful laugh from Tokiya. 

“Can you read thoughts, too?”

“I kind of felt a change in your feelings. Didn’t know if I was right, but it was worth a shot.”

Tokiya would move, leaning into Ranmaru, and Ranmaru would move, holding Tokiya against his chest, his legs on either side of Tokiya. Tokiya would close his eyes, holding himself to Ranmaru. 

“I don’t wanna upset you again. I just wanna make sure that you know I’m only doing this because I care about you. It doesn’t always feel like I’m making the best decisions, but I really am trying.”

“I don’t believe that you’re trying to hurt me.” Tokiya would say quietly. “But I can’t tell you that you made the right decision here. I don’t know think that you did.” 

Ranmaru would get quiet for a very long time. Tokiya would have fallen asleep, but Ranmaru would have had to wake him up, because his arm was still broken. 

“Sorry, babe, but we can’t just ignore your arm. Not anymore.” 

Ranmaru would set it himself, even though he doesn’t look happy doing it. But they would have to go to the hospital, to get a cast on Tokiya’s arm. 

Tokiya’s cast isn’t off yet when they make a big deal about having caught a traitor. Tokiya’s entire chest would constrict with fear, but he’d move, heading with the crowd. Tokiya had never run off from Ranmaru before, and that’s the only reason that he’d get as far as he did. He’d make it all the way to the makeshift stage that they had set up. He’d push his way to the front, to see the woman. She was standing on a box, a noose around her neck. Tokiya’s father stood beside her, and he’d mumble something to her, lifting the edge of her blindfold. 

“Tokiya?” His mother’s eyes would widen. “Tokiya, help me, please!” She would struggle against the rope binding her hands, her eyes wide and crazed. Tokiya’s father would lower the blindfold, but the damage had been done, because distrustful eyes were turning towards Tokiya. 

Ranmaru had finally caught up, his arms wrapping around Tokiya’s waist, pulling him away from the stage. “She’s his mom.” Ranmaru would snap to the crowd. “He hasn’t fuckin’ done anything wrong.”

Some mumbles could be heard, but Ranmaru was recognizable. They’d let Ranmaru pull Tokiya back, away from the stage. 

“C’mon, we need to leave.” Ranmaru’s voice is serious. 

“I can’t, Ran, I can’t.” Tokiya is crying. 

“You can’t help her, Tokiya. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t deserve to turn a blind eye and leave, either.” Tokiya’s voice is sharp, even through the tears. 

“This isn’t something you want to watch.” 

“It’s my fault she’s there. It’s only fair I watch.” Tokiya knows that Ranmaru is right. He doesn’t want to see what they do. But he had condemned his mother to death. What right did he have to not even watch what he had caused?

Ranmaru doesn’t like it. He keeps a slight pressure to pull Tokiya back, but he doesn’t force him back. 

Tokiya’s father gives a sob story, about how he had never expected his mate to be a betrayer, but that as her mate, it was his responsibility to punish her. 

“But beyond all that!” Tokiya’s father would pull down her shirt, revealing what must have once been her mark, but had been _cut off_ of her body. He would explain that she had done it herself.

Tokiya had expected them to hang her. 

He hadn’t expected them to _burn_ her. 

Ranmaru wouldn’t make him leave, but in the end, he wouldn’t let him watch. He’d pull Tokiya closer, holding him against his chest, Tokiya’s head buried in his shoulder, sobbing. 

“Now- My son is in the crowd. Until recently, he had not been a part of the pack. I think that we must decide his fate. Come to the stage, Tokiya.”

Tokiya would look up at Ranmaru, afraid, and Ranmaru would look livid. Ranmaru’s voice would drop. “It’s gonna be better to state your case than it’s gonna be to refuse.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. “I’ll be there with you. Just… don’t look.”

Ranmaru would lead Tokiya, and Tokiya would hold tightly onto Ranmaru’s arm. 

Tokiya would glance at Ranmaru, afraid. Ranmaru would lean down, “D’ya want me to talk?” 

“Can you?” It’s a genuine question. 

“Alpha’s usually talk for Beta’s. Might even help your case.”

“Then please.” Ranmaru’s hand had been resting on Tokiya’s upper arm, and he’d squeeze it, before his face would get serious. Guarded. 

“The whole story is that Tokiya knew absolutely nothing about any of this. His mom took ‘im when he was a kid, and she never mentioned any of this. She sent him here, hopin’ to get him killed to clear her name, and he matched with me. He’s spent the last few months, _with me_. No contact with anyone outside, following all of the rules of the community. He knew nothing about this. He didn’t make any decisions, and any wrongs you might think he has- he’s trying to fix ‘em.” Ranmaru’s free hand would move, moving Tokiya’s shirt, revealing his mark. “He’s been marked for months. He’s done nothing to it, he’s listened to any command I’ve given him. He’s loyal, and this is stupid. You’re tryin’ to convict someone with the only real evidence bein’ that he was upset at seein’ his mother killed.” Ranmaru’s voice would darken, and the look he gives Tokiya’s father is terrifying. “Besides. I’m his Alpha. Means I’ve got the highest seniority in Tokiya’s life, and I say that he’s loyal. My word means more than your speculation.”

There’s mumbling in the crowd, but no one looks hostile any longer. 

“Can we get down now?” Ranmaru would ask flatly, looking out at the crowd. No one would protest, and Ranmaru would lead Tokiya off of the stage. When he pulls Tokiya to leave this time, Tokiya would go. 

“Thank you.” Tokiya says weakly, leaning into Ranmaru. 

“Let’s just go home, alright?” Ranmaru sounds tired, but he’d stop. Tokiya had already felt guilty, but the feeling would come back sharper, like a punch in the gut. “Hey, look at me.” Ranmaru would turn Tokiya’s head towards him. “‘M not mad at you. That wasn’t an easy situation.”

“You said I listened to all of your commands. But we were still there. That was a lie, then, wasn’t it?” Tokiya’s eyebrows would furrow. 

“It wasn’t. I wish we would’a left, but I didn’t tell you to leave. There’s a difference. You’ve listened to every command I’ve given you. Even the hardest one I’ve given you yet. I didn’t lie about anything up there, Toki. Besides. It’s good that part happened. It’ll keep people off ‘a your back.”

Ranmaru would keep walking when they stopped speaking, but some of the guilt had alleviated. 

When they’d get home, Ranmaru would pull Tokiya to the bedroom. 

“Another heart to heart?” Tokiya would mumble. “I feel like I’m the cause of most of these.”

“I think it’s called for today.” Ranmaru would sigh. “You’ve got a lot of real strong emotions right now, and I don’t think that talking is gonna get rid of most of it, but if it helps at all, we should try.”

Tokiya’s words flow easier than he thought they would. “Her death is my fault.” His voice is quiet. “I told them where she was- and I hadn’t even reached out to her to tell her to run. They caught her because she thought I was dead and that they wouldn’t come for her. ...And then she asked me to help. And I don’t know what to think about that. My father’s betrayal doesn’t hurt, because I didn’t know him. I didn’t expect anything, so it doesn’t surprise me that it happened. But my mom- the way she called out to me was like she didn’t send me here to die, even though she had virtually told me that she had. But I still feel bad that I didn’t help her. And I guess that you had mentioned that you were the one calling the shots with me- so if they had decided that I was guilty, too… would you have had to be the one to kill me?”

“Don’t worry about that one.” Ranmaru’s voice is firm. “We would have left. I would have found a way out of there. But it doesn’t matter because that’s not what happened.” Ranmaru would have sighed, holding onto Tokiya tightly. “I hate that this happened, and that this is how it did. But don’t blame yourself, Toki. When you’re threatened, and you’re hurt- you telling them where she _might’ve_ been is nothing. Your father’s a real fuckin’ shitty person. But you didn’t pull that trigger. You did everything you could. You were given a shitty hand, and you managed it how you could. This isn’t something I think you’re gonna get over anytime soon, but I’m gonna help you through it. Anyway I can.”

“I don’t know how I got so lucky.” Tokiya would give a quiet, teary laugh. 

“Yeah?” Ranmaru would press a short kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. “Y’know. I think I got pretty lucky, too.”


End file.
